frrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Daron Zha'Ruin
' Daron Zha'ruin' just a young Drow rogue. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |patron deity = Lloth |languages = Common Dark Elf, Silent Elven, Undercommon, Goblin }} Personality He is not stupid, but not too bright as well, average for his kind. Due to the severy indoctrination by his mother, his surrogate family and the priestesses, who rule the dark elves society, he has learned to suppress his natural curiousity and playfulness and to merely do what he is told. Of course, this had dulled his abilities and interests considerably. Daron can be very polite and charming, a must for a male Drow in a female-dominated society. If he has the possibility, he likes to tinker with something and has a talent to repair everyday items. DEMEANOR: Towards Drow in general neutral/friendly, very submissive towards Drow females like he has learned it, aggressive and arrogant towards any other race or species. As a slave he has quickly learned to submit to his new master, though he always regards females as the more "important gender". PREJUDICES: Against any non-Drow individuals. He distrusts magic in general and seeing a male use magic scares him into bits. To the priestesses of Lloth, this is blasphemy and he always expects a giant spider jumping out of nowhere and devouring the heretic. Appearance Being rather young, he has a juvenile appearance, that is considered good-looking for Drow standards. He usually wear his long hair open. Only when he is on a raid or expects a fight he wears it in a long ponytail. Like it is common for his race, his hair is snowy white, his skin obsidian black and his eyes red, although with a slight copper hue. He is small and slender, even for a Drow and due to his life under the scourge of a vicious matriarchy as a low male and a warrior, his body is littered with scars. History Father: Whoever tickled his mothers fancy at this point Mother: Zh'reefa Aidron, a commoner woman Siblings: One older brother, Draak Two younger sisters, Zaydha and Zoarth Daron was born the secondboy of a common mother in a small Drow city. His house was not rich, so his mother, who had to care for two daughters and the elderboy as well, pulled a few strings and gave Daron into the care of a much more influential and richer house, figuring out that she could do better without another useless boy. After all, she had two promising daughters! Having learned his place in Drow society early, Daron was pleased to be given into the care of another house, away from two sisters who loved to tease and torment him. His mother had raised him well for Drow standards and his new caregivers continued to raise him in the fear of the spider goddess Lloth, so he developed into what could be described as a well-bred, well-behaved young Drow male. It didn't really hurt that he was rather pretty as well. Together with his manners and all around conduct, he was regarded by his superiours with favour. His new house, Zha'ruin, even allowed him to bear its much more prestigious name and paid for his education in Melée-Magthere, the war academy for young Drow. Daron managed a good graduation and was consequentially sent by his new house to be a member of a small group of fifteen other males on raids.He participated in a couple of successful raids already, until something went wrong... Darons group ran into a much larger force than they had expected - mercenaries - and were mostly killed. Few escaped and Daron was not amongst them. Nevertheless, he survived and when the mercenaries realized that he was alive, they took the opportunity to make a few more coins and sold him to a traveling merchant. Said merchant bought the captive Drow with the thought of having him protect his horsecart and his goods, due to the proverbial feral nature of the Drow... and maybe to tame him for some other services as well during the long, boring and lonely time on the road. That turned out to be a bad idea, Daron tried desperately to escape or attack his "owner" again and again. He could be subdued for a while, but as soon as he was a bit recuperated he tried it again, terrified by the bright, painful light of the sun, the strange people and animals, his new masters harsh treatment and the fact that he was completely alone. Being chained to a horse cart he was dragged around the strange and frightening surface world for months unil they finally stopped in a town he did not and could not know... and there, he should be sold to the highest bidder. Character Sheet Name: Daron Zha’Ruin Race: Deepwyrm Drow Class: Rogue (3) Size: Medium Height: 4' 10" Weight: 105 lb Skin: Black Eyes: Red Hair: White; Straight; Beardless Strength 11 (+0) Dexterity 17 (+3) Constitution 11 (+0) Intelligence 13 (+1) Wisdom 10 (+0) Charisma 16 (+3) Total Hit Points: 14 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 13 = 10 +3 dexterity Deepwyrm Dark Elf: * +2 dexterity / +2 intelligence / +2 charisma / -2 constitution (already included) * Immune to magical sleep * Darkvision to 120 ft. * Spell resistance 11 + class level * Dancing lights, darkness, disguise self once/day each * Light blindness * Character level +2 * +2 on bluff checks * Detect magic 3x/day * Dragonblooded subtype * Proficient with longsword, rapier, longbow & shortbow * +2 racial bonus on listen, search, and spot checks * Notice secret doors Touch AC: 13 Flat-footed: 10 Initiative modifier: +7 = +3 dexterity +4 initiative Fortitude save: +1 = 1 base Reflex save: +8 = 3 base +3 dexterity +2 reflexes Will save: +1 = 1 base Attack (handheld): +2 = 2 base Attack (unarmed): +2 = 2 base Attack (missile): +5 = 2 base +3 dexterity Grapple check: +2 = 2 base Light load: 38 lb. or less Medium load: 39-76 lb. Heavy load: 77-115 lb. Lift over head: 115 lb. Lift off ground: 230 lb. Push or drag: 575 lb. Feats: Improved Initiative Lightning Reflexes Appraise Int 1 = +1 Balance Dex* 8 = +3 +5 Bluff Cha 7 = +3 +2 +2 deepwyrm Climb Str* 5 = +0 +5 Concentration Con 2 = +0 +2 Craft_1 Int 1 = +1 Craft_2 Int 1 = +1 Craft_3 Int 1 = +1 Diplomacy Cha 3 = +3 Disguise Cha 3 = +3 Escape Artist Dex* 3 = +3 Forgery Int 1 = +1 Gather Information Cha 5 = +3 +2 Heal Wis 1 = +0 +1 Hide Dex* 8 = +3 +5 Intimidate Cha 3 = +3 Jump Str* 4 = +0 +4 Listen Wis 7 = +0 +5 +2 elf Move Silently Dex* 9 = +3 +6 Perform_1 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_2 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_3 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_4 Cha 3 = +3 Perform_5 Cha 3 = +3 Ride Dex 3 = +3 Search Int 6 = +1 +3 +2 elf Spot Wis 6 = +0 +4 +2 elf Swim Str** 0 = +0 Tumble Dex* 7 = +3 +4 Use Rope Dex 6 = +3 +3 Rogue: * Sneak Attack +2d6 * Trapfinding * Evasion (level 2) * Trap Sense (level 3) * Uncanny Dodge (level 4) * Improved Uncanny Dodge (level 8) * Special Abilities (choices begin at 10th level) Class HP rolled Level 1: Rogue 6 Level 2: Rogue 2 Level 3: Rogue 6 Equipment: 35 lb chains _____ 35 lb Category:Drow Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogue Category:Inhabitants